


[1] Riding Crop (Petekey)

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Dirty Santa - 12 Days of Bandom Christmas Smut [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Gags, Horns, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Punishment/Reward, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Surprise Sex, food as gag, non-verbal safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes home to find that Pete was lazy and didn't put up the tree like he asked. So he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[1] Riding Crop (Petekey)

**Author's Note:**

> Pete: Stuff my mouth with Christmas cookies and fuck me to Rocking Around The Christmas Tree.

It had been a long day at work and when Mikey got home he couldn't wait to have a relaxing evening by the fire with his boyfriend Pete. Unfortunately, when Mikey walked in and set his stuff down, he found him already asleep on the couch. Mike's eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth drew in to a thin line, as he looked down in frustration at his useless boyfriend. Then, Mikey got a wonderful idea.

He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed everything he needed from the special box in their closet. Afterwards, he walked in the kitchen and grabbed something, before returning to where his boyfriend was. Pete was a heavy sleeper so this was going to be fairly easy if Mikey was careful. 

When Pete woke up, he was lying over Mikey's knee, his hands and legs bound behind him with red rope and tons of Christmas cookies were shoved in his mouth as a gag. He also had on a pair of reindeer horns with little ears on his head and a fluffy butt plug in. Mikey smiled darkly as he ran the leather riding crop over the curve of his boyfriends bare ass, making him whine through the mouth full of cookies. 

"You're so pretty like this Pete but you've been a naughty boy and I'm going to have to punish you. I told you to put up the Christmas tree today before I got home and what'd you do?" 

Pete tried to mumble some response but it was severally hampered by the cookies and Mikey didn't ask him to speak. The leather riding crop smacked down on Pete's ass with a sharp crack and he arched back in pain on Mikey's lap with a muffled cry. 

"Quite you lazy little slut! You didn't do shit today! Now you're going to be punished. I'm going to punish this snowy white ass of yours till it's red like a fucking cherry." 

Pete's eyes went wide and he struggled against the restraints but it was no use. Mikey hit the stereo remote button and soon 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' was playing.

"I think twenty should do the trick. Count with me slut!" he ordered and began bringing the crop down in steady strokes. 

"One!" Mikey grunted and Pete let out a strangled noise, as he scrunched his eyes shut. 

"What was that?" Mikey questioned and Pete muttered a 'wown.'

"Good," he praised and smacked his ass again. 

"tweew."

Pete took each one until he was sagging over his lap, teary eyed and almost breathing in crumbled cookie. His dick was achingly hard against Mikey's thigh and was already leaking precum onto the other man's boxers. 

"You did so good Pete. I'm proud of you. You took your spanking like a good little slut." Mikey cooed, as he ran a had over his boyfriends glowing red ass to sooth it. "I think I'm going to reward you know for being so good."

Mikey edged out from under Pete and reached down, untying his feet from his wrists. The others boy's legs flopped down onto the couch with a thump, rendered temperately useless from the burning strain they had just endured. Mikey took his wrists again and stretched them over the end of the couch, binding them again and tying the rest of the rope to the coffee table securely.Pete didn't have enough strength left, so that would be enough to hold him.

Quickly, Mikey came around behind him on the couch and pulled the fluffy butt plug out, setting it aside. Then, he pulled down his own boxers, letting his hard on spring free. He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube and a jingle bell off the coffee table. He poured some lube into his hand and pumped himself a bit, his eyes rolling back as he spread the slick substance over his cock.

"You're going to enjoy this so much slut. I can't wait to be buried deep in that pretty white ass of yours. Santa's going to give you your present early," he growled, as he lined himself up with Pete's entrance. 

Mikey took the jingle bell and placed it in the other man's hands. 

"Drop it if you need me to stop okay," he said and placed a kiss to the side of Pete's head when he nodded.

"You ready?" 

When he nodded again, Mikey spreed his legs apart more and sank his dick into his boyfriends ass slowly. Once he felt Pete adjust around him, he started up a steady pace. Both of them were already pretty close from the punishment earlier and he knew they wouldn't last long. Mikey was also at a perfect angle and was hitting Pete's prostrate dead on. 

Soon, he was whining loudly underneath him and rutting his hips against the couch for some much need friction. Mikey grabbed Pete's hips and pulled them up into his lap as he edged under him, well pushing his chest up onto the couch arm so he could reach his neglected cock. He picked up the pace and pounded into him hard, using the couch arm to support most of Pete's weight. Quickly, he reached under his boyfriend and started pumping his cock in along with his thrusts. 

In no time, Pete was spilling over his hand onto the couch with a muffled cry, as the younger man quickly followed suit. Mikey continued for a few thrusts, ridding out their orgasms and pulled out, sitting back on his haunches to catch his breath. Pete was slumped over the couch arm completely spent, his reindeer horns hanging crocked on his head. Mikey got up and quickly untied him, turning off the stereo. Setting the jingle bell down, he rested him more comfortably on the couch and removed the ears. 

He cleaned of them both up and got all the cookie out of Pete's mouth. Afterwords, he laid down beside him, snuggling into his boyfriends chest. 

"Wow that was amazing," he yawned, his eyes fluttering shut. "I should try being the dom more often. That was a lot of fun." 

Pete hummed in agreement and soon they both feel asleep, smiling and happy.


End file.
